


The sweet thing

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Food Play, Hannah is pissed, Incest, Kissing, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Passion, Puberty, Volmer is as suave as ever, belly licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah wants the sweet thing.Volmer is happy to oblige.





	The sweet thing

“Hannah. . .” 

“Go away.”

Dr. Volmer sighs and closes the door behind him as he enters the room. The girl’s still angry with him. 

“I would like us to talk, Hannah,” he tells, taking a sea on the bed. He reaches for her shoulder, wants to show how much affection he feels for her. 

Hannah’s swift to shake off his caring hand. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

She curls up tighter, her back still at him. 

Dr. Volmer swallows another sigh. It has been a week. The girl does not talk to him, does not look at him, does not comfort him. He hates the lack of her hands on his body. 

Volmer lies down next to her, placing a hand on his belly, just above the belt. “I have been cramping since last night, I was hoping you’d help me, Hannah. I am in pain.” 

That, is not a lie. He is in pain. Aching for her touch, the feel of her soft lips on his skin. 

“Have one of the nurses help you,” she replies in a mutter. 

Volmer doesn’t want a nurse, he wants Hannah. 

“We could finish the game,” he suggests. “I would very much like to finish it. You may even start over, if you like.”

“I want my father,” she suddenly says. “When will my father come for me?” 

Dr. Volmer doesn’t know what to say. He has begun to wonder whether he should let Hannah hear the truth, after all. It would be a lot simpler just to tell the girl her father’s dead and she’s his ward now. 

It would be an easy route for her, to become his lover. She already is, in a way. The truth would just confuse her, make things more complicated. . . But he wants to tell her: Wants her to understand his beautiful dream of the pure bloodline. He has to think about this. 

“When you are well,” he finally offers. 

“I am never going to get well, am I?” Hannah asks and her voice is thick. She’s fighting tears. 

“What made you want your father?” Volmer asks carefully. 

“I want him so he will take me away. Away from you!”

“Why do you want to get away from me?” the good doctor asks, slightly alert. 

Hannah sobs. “Because you— You didn’t. . . You won’t let me. . .” She sobs again, curling up tighter. She does not appear to know the reason herself. 

Dr. Volmer does have a hunch. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Hannah?” he asks, as gently as he can. 

“I want the sweet thing,” she whispers with hiccup. 

Dr. Volmer’s lips quirk up. “The sweet thing? Is that what you call it? The sweet thing you had in the dental quarters?” His hand rests already on her thigh, ready to slip under her skirts. Dear god if he had know it was going to be that easy, he would have offered to lick Hannah’s sweet pussy days ago. He’s glad to do it. He’s good at it. His sister liked it, Hannah will probably like it as well. He will control himself; he can do it. This time it will all be about Hannah’s pleasure. He shall lick her till she faints. . . 

“T-the sweet thing I had in the gardens,” the girl says. 

Dr. Volmer wrecks his brains while trying to think what the girl means. 

“The . . . popsicle?” he asks after a while, mildly disappointed. 

The girl nods, wiping away her tears. At least she now looks at him. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” the doctor promises, rising from the bed. 

He comes back soon enough, carrying a frozen treat. Luckily there had been one more in the freezer, strawberry; the one Hannah likes. 

“Will you let me stay?” he asks, still holding the treat to himself. Hannah seems to have calmed down; she might be willing to talk, once she’s finished eating. 

Just as Volmer anticipated, the girl nods. He lies down next to her, observing. 

He watches her lips, sliding over the melting shaft of the popsicle. The pink treat disappears deeper into her mouth, over and over again. Watching her makes him aroused. 

Hannah is quick to take notice of his arousal, the tightened front of his trousers. Her eyes follow the movement of his fingers, resting on his lower belly, rubbing it so lightly the gesture is almost unnoticeable.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Hannah?” Dr. Volmer asks, hopeful.

“Open your shirt,” the girl says, her tone silent and mouse-like, but slightly ordering. 

Volmer obliges. He unbuttons the white shirt slowly from top to bottom, exposing himself. Hannah watches the movement of his fingers, still sucking the popsicle. She still does have some left. 

“Raise your hands to the pillow,” she hesitates slightly. “Like they would be tied up.”

Again Volmer obliges. He raises his hands, breathing a little faster. His stomach rises and falls softly with the gesture. 

Hannah sits on his thighs, just below the bulge and Volmer is pleased. Pleased beyond measure. This is nice, comfortable, familiar. But he must be careful; the girl has not tied up his hands. 

She looks down at him —and presses the popsicle against his bare chest. She starts to slide it down, and Volmer lets out a small gasp of pleasure as the melting treat slides over his stomach, leaving behind a cool sticky trail. 

His hands shake, his hips jerk slightly. But he will not lose it. He’s a patient man and will not give into his desires. 

He can take this much, he hopes. . .

Hannah circles his nipple with the remaining popsicle before sliding it down his body. 

Dr. Volmer breathes faster still, rolling his hips. He pushes his stomach out for a moment, knowing it will excite the girl. He mimics the movements of the popsicle with his belly and the girl gasps softly, pressing her hips tighter against his own. 

“Hannah. . .”

The girl is done with the treat, now completely melted on his body. She leans in to clean up the mess she’s made. 

Her lips land on his chest, hot and tormenting. Her tongue licks in the sweet trail, going lower and lower, all the way to his waistline. She nibbles him there, the middle of his tender lower stomach, forcing out a cry from the doctor’s lips. 

“Oh, Hannah!”

She moves slowly up again, making sure to get all of the molten treat. Her tongue leaves behind a wet trail as she moves up to his chest, licking a nipple before taking it in her mouth. She bites him, very gently, making Dr. Volmer spasm in his ardor. 

He’s close now, so very close. His hands shake worse and so he presses them tighter against the pillow. He nearly sobs, lost in his pleasure, trying to keep what little control he has left. He can only pray the girl finishes him quickly. 

She moves to sit on him, this time directly on top of his painfully hard erection. Volmer can feel the wetness of her pussy through his trousers, the way her lower lips occasionally get caught on his cock, ready to let it slip in between them. He wonders half blindly if Hannah’s wearing panties under her dress. 

She moans softly, rolling her hips deeper. One hand takes support from his shoulder; the other presses against his tensed abs. Hannah’s eyes are closed. There’s a concentrated look written on her face. 

Volmer doesn’t notice it, but his hands have found their way on Hannah’s hips, steadying her. 

“Kiss me Hannah, oh please kiss me,” he pleads between heavy pants. 

And Hannah leans closer, kissing him. Her lips are hot against his, slightly sloppy, but needy. 

Volmer answers her kiss eagerly, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Hannah makes a sound, shifts away, but he pulls her back, making the kiss go deeper. 

He wants her, he wants her so badly. 

And she whimpers, shivering. Her slender body shakes, starting to relax. 

Her orgasm throws Volmer over the edge with a violent jerk of his hips. 

The girl looks down at him, confused, red faced, uncertain what to do. 

Dr. Volmer smiles reassuringly and cups her cheek. 

“You did very well, Hannah,” he tells her. 

He believes they’re friends again.


End file.
